Corrupted Light
by GrimReaper225k
Summary: Made to be a slave to the light,Their Guardian Light. That's the goal of project "Radiant Soul" To forge a warrior and wipe away the darkness that consumes Remnant,but he will rebel. He isn't weak. He will be powerful, and he will be free!


Corrupted Light

1\. Hatred

Introduction

*rustle* *rustle*

The soft sound of shifting clothing drifted through out the room,and with it horrid moans of agony _._

" _Why...?" A question he asked him self._

"Alpha 1,you have not only survived,but exceeded all our expectations!. Truly a wonderful specimen! The sounds of celebration could be heard through the intercom _,_ faintly the boy could hear sounds of clapping and soft compliments uttered amongst themselves. The doctors left the intercom on as if they wanted Him to celebrate with them,or to mock him.

*clapping*

" _I hate you...all of you" A rage surged through him burning so brightly it would make the stars themselves envious._

"Ohhh don't make that face to alpha 1, we are accomplishing great things together and soon... we will ready for your final test" the voice exclaimed with almost tangible happiness. His tormentors made it all too clear what they wanted from him.

 _Their "warrior of light", that's what they want of as long I can remember that's what they've told me. As they jabbed needles into my flesh,injected me with colored liquids of all sorts that wrought nothing but incredible pain!_

 _It was their_ _ **chant**_ _._

 _As they sliced into my young body"it's for the best""we all must make sacrifices "_

" _Think off the world you'll help in the future " " We do this so that the light will purge the darkness from remnants furthest reaches"_

 _The_ _ **light**_ _,for humanity and Faunus alike to bask in its glory._

 _An eye opened as he shifted his head left to stare at the reflective glass to see his prone form laying pitifully on the ground like a beaten_ _ **dog!**_

 _Glowing golden eyes, glimmering with defiance and unfathomable power that yet lay undiscovered. Crimson hair, like the color of freshly spilled blood on snow shadowed his eyes and ending just past the neck,and with pale porcelain skin shined well in the white room he was in._

 _One may ask why a boy that looked to be royalty with other worldly beauty would be held captive here,_ _ **experimented**_ _on like some filthy lab rat._

 _The boy pulled the hospital gown closer to his shivering body desperately in a attempt to stave off the biting cold in his white prison._

 _Glaring still,the boy managed to utter a few words to his tormentors._ his speech distorted with coughs.

"One day...cahaaa...I will stand over you...Cahaa cahaa... and I will kill you and everyone else in this wretched place, **that I swear cahaaa ahhhaaaAaaaaAAAAAAAAA**

 **pain**! _**A shock ravaged his body. His form convulsed rapidly,the pain seaming to go on for longer than it ,he heard a voice chiding him,like some misbehaving child that needed a lesson in manners.**_

"Now now alpha 1,that's no way to address us. We are doing this for both humans and Faunus alike, with you and your powerful light and us to guide you, we will right all the wrongs of the world. With our help you will wipe away the darkness,both in Grimm and humanity alike. Don't you want that? A world with no suffering only happiness!

Don't yo... ahem...Ah yes i see... thank you my dear,I will be there in a few moments." The doctor trailed off obviously distracted with his associate informing him of something,only hearing soft mutters from the visitor in question.

 _I didn't want to hear any more of that disgusting prattle of his anyway._

"I'm sorry to cut this conversation short,but with the data of your most recent trial coming in I'm needed elsewhere. Rest up alpha 1, our guardian light."The Doctor voice was brimming with excitement as he left. Leaving the boy alone, to suffer in silence whilst chanting a mantra all his own. The chant reverberated through his mind

Golden eyes glowing brighter than ever,with his sclera turning completely black leaking dark mist. _ **I will not break,I refuse die or become your light!,I AM NOT WEAK**_! _**I'm your slave...I will be powerful,and I will be free...**_


End file.
